Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6(-2+3t)-(2t+1)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{-2+3t}{)} - (2t+1) $ $ {12-18t} - (2t+1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 12-18t {-1(}\gray{2t+1}{)} $ $ 12-18t {-2t-1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18t - 2t} + {12 - 1}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-20t} + {12 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20t} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $-20t+11$